Inuyasha's Childhood:2 The Other Side
by Sierra901
Summary: Kida's baq! She just killed her captives from b4 but found a wonderful fountain that can take her to the future! But in the U.S! What will happen when the entire navy goes looking 4 her? Who else wants 2 know her secrets! Who will save her from da demon!
1. The Fountain

WELCOME BACK!! Inuyasha's Childhood 2 is HERE AT LAST!! (Even though i wrote this the same day i wrote my last chapter the my first story then posted it the same day lol) ANWAY!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FIRST CHAPTER! 2 IS ON ITS WAY!! READ AND REVIEW!!

* * *

**Inuyasha's Childhood 2**

**The Other Side**

**Chapter: 1**** – The Fountain**

"UGH!! Damn it! I feel so dehydrated!"

Kida was walking through the forest, taking a break from running. She had gone 3 days without food or water; she had barely slept and hadn't seen a demon for those 3 days. She was in the middle of no where and couldn't find her way around. Ever since her run in with those men who had captured her and Tekei, she's finally gone back to her old self. But she couldn't remember anything that had happened. What if the demon hurt those people? What if it hurt Tekei!? She couldn't find out. When she woke up she were in this forest, the sun beating down on her. She didn't know where to go!

She felt her growling stomach and couldn't believe that she was there. She just wanted to go back to the hut with Tekei! _Why did this have to happen! _

_Sniff, sniff, sniff. _

Kida turned to her left. "The smell of flowers and…" _Sniff, sniff. _"Water!!"

Kida quickly jet to her left and ran to where she was smelling the sent of water. She slowly stopped when she saw a beautiful designed fountain.

She slowed her walking and moved closer to the fountain, staring at the waterfall as if she was hypnotized. She immediately dropped to her knees on the edge of the grassy background of the water. She dipped her hands into the sparkling water and brought a handful to her mouth and instantly drank it. The wonderful taste made it irresistible; she couldn't stop drinking. She eventually began splashing it on her warm burning face and body; it felt insanely wonderful.

She wondered why such a unique fountain was all the way out here where no one can find it. What could be so bad about it that it needs to be hidden?

She sighed enjoyably. She didn't care. All that mattered to her was that she found it.

She put her hands on the grassy side of the fountain and sniffed the flower scented air. She took one deep breathe and instantly slipped. Head first she fell fully into the fountain and began falling down.

She knew how to swim; but she didn't understand why she couldn't float back up. It was as if the fountain was pulling her in! She was starting to loose air.

She was then surrounded by a bright blue light from down in the water. She didn't know what it was but soon found herself falling down a waterfall and into a warm spring!

She didn't understand. How could a waterfall and a spring be _under _the fountain!? She quickly swam to the grassy edge and held onto it while still floating in the water, coughing extraordinarily. She looked around. She saw the trees of the forest still around her. She crawled out of the water and lay in the grass for a while, trying to realize what had just happened.

When she finally got the strength, she stood and began walking in the way that she had come.

She walked down and still was lost. She finally came to the edge of the forest and it ended up being at the edge of a hill!

"What the!!"

Kida saw a city. She had no idea that it was a city but she saw lights, buildings, cars, and darkness. When she left, it was in the middle of the morning.

* * *

What you think!? Send a review!!

I hope you didn't forget about my little contest!! Go back to my other story if you forgot!!

See you again soon!! TAA


	2. New York Excitement

Chapter 2!! Totally awesomeness!! Don't forget about my contest!! Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter: 2**** – New York Excitement**

Kida didn't understand where she was but standing there wasn't going to figure it out. She quickly jumped high in the air and landed at the bottom. She ran then jumped onto a building, now jumping from roof top to roof top.

She stopped. She saw a young boy in the corner of the road; he was getting beat up by two thugs.

Kida's eye brows went down as she jumped off the roof, heading straight for them.

**

* * *

**

Global Newspaper

"Jimmy, I have to Sports Column, the Weather Column, and the Movies Column," a man said to his boss. Well not exactly _to _him. He was talking to the back of his chair while Jimmy watched outside his large glass windows.

"What about the Excitement Column?" Jimmy asked.

"The Excitement Column?"

"That's right."

The man looked through the columns that he had brought in. "Uh, we don't have an Excitement Column sir."

"Well we should!!" Jimmy yelled as he spun towards his desk and slammed his fists against the top. He put his hands together and brought them to his mouth to stop himself from yelling. "You've worked here for a while Sam, I've been your boss for years. You've done a great job by the way. But it's just not enough. You need to step it up a notch."

"Yes sir," Sam said, turning and walking towards the door.

"And Sam."

Sam turned.

"If I don't have an _exciting _column in three days, you're fired," Jimmy informed.

"Yes sir," Sam said as he walked out of Jimmy's clear glass door and into the hall.

Jimmy watched through his glass windows until Sam was in the elevator. He then spun around and looked out his window.

"Mr. Jimmy sir," said a man just entering his office.

"Not now!!" Jimmy yelled, startling the man.

* * *

"Hey!!"

The two thugs beating up the boy turned to Kida and suddenly started laughing.

"Look at the little girl!"

Kida guessed that they were probably 17 or 18 years old, which wasn't that much older then her at all. Especially the fact that in her time, time moves slower and she can live much longer then an ordinary human.

"She even put on a costume for us!"

_They've got to be kidding! _Kida thought, annoyed. She cracked her fingers by separating them, ready to fight. "Laugh at this!" She shouted as she jumped into the air and did a round house kick to the skinny one's face, knocking him out on the ground.

The fat one, who looked over 175 pounds, got angry. He then swung a punch to Kida who instantly ducked. She then grabbed his arm that had missed her and threw him over her shoulder and into the streets. A few cars quickly stopped before they hit him.

Kida looked over at the boy on the ground. He was crawling away in fright.

_Is he afraid of me? _Kida thought. She didn't want him even more afraid by trying to prove that she was good, so she jumped up and hopped to the next roof top out of there.

20 minutes later, Sam showed up at the same spot of the incident. He saw camera's everywhere, and a woman talking to a small boy about something.

"Could you tell me exactly what you saw?!"

"This girl with long whit hair, a type of crown thing on her head. She wore a necklace, and had on a long sleeved, white shirt and really loose, long, read pants. Her nails were so long that they looked like claws!" The boy described, moving his hands around as he spoke.

"And what exactly happened?" The news reporter asked.

"She saved me! She knocked the first guy out with one blow! And the second guy looked over 200 pounds!" The boy said sarcastically. "She flipped him over easily! It was so totally wicked!"

"Didn't you say that you were afraid of this girl?" The woman asked, putting the microphone to the boy.

"Well at first! But she didn't even hurt me! Or looked like she would!"

"So there you have it folks. The exciting story of a life time! Now the only question is, who is this girl and where did she come from? More news on it later, now back to you Frank." The camera's went off as everyone scattered around, heading back to their bus.

Sam knew the cost for eavesdropping and knew Jimmy didn't want a story that was already taken by the news cast. But he couldn't help it. He new there was a mystery on his hands and he wanted to be the one to find it! Now all he needed to do was find Kida before anyone else did.

* * *

What you think!! Review and Return!!


	3. Commotion

Hey guys! Enjoying my story so far!? Sure hope so! ENJOY CH. 3!!READ AND REVIEW!!

* * *

**Chapter: 3**** – Commotion**

Kida looked down at the cars in the streets and the people crowding around the sidewalks.

"Wow, there's a lot of commotion in this time."

The winds started picking up. Kida looked around in confusion. She looked up. A helicopter was hovering over her. Kida was well alert.

"You are in a restricted area! Get down now!" Someone shouted through a speaker.

Kida didn't listen. Since when did she listen to humans!? She quickly turned and jumped off the edge of the building and onto the next.

"Follow her!" Shouted the man holding the speaker phone in the helicopter. The pilot obeyed and jet forward.

He got in front of Kida as some men in black suits jumped down, sliding down ropes and holding up their guns to her.

Kida quickly turned around and ran the opposite way. The helicopter followed and released more men in front of her. She was trapped.

"Freeze! Get on the ground!" Shouted a man as they all formed a circle around her.

"What is that thing!?" One whispered to the man next to him.

"It doesn't even look human!"

"Now!" The man shouted.

Kida growled; she drew her sword and looked at them all. "In your dreams!" Her sword froze! She then spun in circles, freezing every single one of them! A few shot their guns but the bullets froze before they could reach her.

From at the bottom of the building she was on, Sam was trying to see what was happening.

When Kida took a deep breath, then let it out, ice flew down from her mouth like a cold icy breeze and flew down the building and into the streets, freezing the wheels of cars and blowing a few people off their feet!

Sam was shocked and excited at the same time…because he caught the whole thing on tape!

**

* * *

******

Global Newspaper

"What are you showing me here?" Jimmy asked as he watched the tape. But Sam was so low in the ground when it happened, that he could only see the moving heads of Kida and the men.

"Just keep watching," Sam said.

The video slightly saw Kida's face and crown when she took a deep breath, letting out the ice that fell down the building and froze the lens of the camera. The video stopped.

"Wow," Jimmy said.

Sam smiled proudly.

"You better defrost that camera when you leave," Jimmy said.

Sam's smile faded. "Sir, what about the tape?"

"Oh, right. The tape." Jimmy cleared his throat and put his hands together on his desk. "Looks like you've got a mystery on your hands."

Sam smiled.

"Get out! Go get a nice picture of this girl and those men she froze, then write me a story."

"Oh! Thank you sir!" Sam said as he left his office happier then ever.

* * *

"I don't believe this! This place is nuts! Even when I'm not doing something, I'm doing something wrong!"

Kida was hiding behind a dumpster in the back of a sushi restaurant, wanting to get away from all the crazy people. But strangely, that wasn't possible.

The back door to the sushi restaurant opened, beaming light into Kida's eyes.

The man coming out was wearing all white and a chef hat. He was carrying a garbage bag. He dumped it into his dumpster can and instantly saw Kida crouched on the other side.

"Hey you!"

Kida looked up.

"Here to draw some more graffiti on my walls?!"

"Graffiti?"

"I'll call the police again if you don't scram!"

"What's police?" Kida said.

"Beat it! Scram! Get outta here!" He shouted, waving his arm.

Kida was startled and instantly jumped high upward to the top of the building.

* * *

Sam snuck to the top of the building where Kida had frozen all the men.

He saw other men trying to defrost them; the helicopter was parked on the rooftop and the same woman from earlier. She was talking to the pilot.

_Damn, how dot hey always get here first!? _Sam thought.

"I saw the whole thing!" The pilot said in fright. "Right before my men shot, she took out her sword and it magically turned to ice! She spun many times and froze them all without even touching them! This girl has powers! I don't even think that she's human!"

The reporter patted his back then motioned him to move away from the camera.

"As we speak, the Navy is working on a way to capture this thing to learn its true purpose and all of its secrets. Until then, this is Ginger on Live Experiences," Ginger said as she let the camera go over to where they were defrosting the men.

"Damn it," Sam whispered as he left.

"If I was in her position, where would I go?" Sam asked himself. "Of course, I don't know much about her yet." He sighed.

He sat down on a nearby bench, took out a notebook and a pen from his work bag and began writing his story.

Suddenly a guy with a ski mask, with only two holes for the, came up behind Sam and grabbed him!

He pulled him into a dark corner and held him up against the wall with a gun to his head. "Where's the money? Give me the money!!"

"Ok! Ok!" Sam said in fright as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet and handed it to the man, shaking in fright. "Ok, you've got my money, can I go now?" Sam asked, inching his way to his right, away from the man.

"You know," the man said as he pushed Sam to the ground. "I've never been the 'letting go' type!" He held his gun to Sam.

"No! Please! Don't!" Sam shouted as he closed his eyes in fear.

The man pulled the trigger!

Sam opened his eyes wide to see that Kida was standing in front of him. He was shocked.

Kida's right hand was in front of her, her palm facing the masked man. Her palm had formed an ice shield! "Wow! Didn't know I could do that!"

Kida took down her shield, grabbed the end of the mans gun and twisted it up. She then pushed the man far back.

The man quickly dropped his screwed up gun and ran.

"Ingrate."

Same quickly stood in bewilderment.

Kida turned to face him. She didn't know what to say; and she was feeling awkward with the silence.

She quickly jumped backwards then onto the roof top. It wasn't until she was gone that Sam forgot to ask her questions and take her picture. But the good news that came out of this was that he had his story. And the news cast never showed up.

* * *

WHOO!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	4. The Plan

I personally loved this chapter!! It was very good!! But i like my next one better! Sure hope you agree! Let me know what you think!! ENJOY!!

* * *

**Chapter: 4**** – The Plan**

"Tell me what you saw gentlemen," General Hogan told the men who were frozen.

They were all sitting in chairs with their feet in warm water and towels around their bodies. They were shivering like crazy.

"Th-that thing isn't h-human," one said.

"I-it has powers! It c-can d-destroy us all!"

"We need weapons to p-protect ourselves!"

"W-we need to d-destroy it before i-it destroys us!!"

"Silence!" Hogan said. "We are working on a plan now, but we need more time! We need more information on this thing before we take action!"

Everyone was silent.

"Can someone describe it to me?"

"It's a g-girl," one said.

"Long, long, w-white hair."

"A weird c-crown thing."

"Long sleeved w-white shirt."

"Long red p-pants."

Hogan was getting really annoyed with the way the men were talking but understood since they were freezing.

"S-sword."

"C-claws."

"N-necklace."

Hogan froze. "What type of necklace?"

"I-it was some kind o-of d-device on a ch-chain," the man answered.

"Write that down! We can use that!" Hogan told his adviser. "Ok, now who is brave enough to go find her?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"I'm not going near that monster!"

"No way!"

"Not me!"

"I'll do it!"

Everyone turned to the door to see who was standing there.

Hogan smiled. "You've got the job."

* * *

Night fall finally came and Kida was sleeping in a farm basement. It was dark, old but the only place she could find peace and quiet where no one judged her for the way she looked.

She sighed as she curled up on some hay and closed her eyes. "I miss Tekei. I wish he could be here with me." Kida then drifted off to sleep.

Her dream was of her past!

_"Sir! She's a demon now! A demon!" Shouted the man at the computer._

_"Everyone get back!" The boss shouted as his men obeyed with caution._

_Kida's icy demon body got off the bed and began freezing every human she touched._

_She walked up to a sign that said HCD! She got even angrier._

_"Freeze!" The boss shouted, holding up a gun at her._

_She angrily turned around, holding up her palm and firing ice everywhere!_

Kida gasped as she sat up. She looked up to a small window in a basement. The sun was shining brightly through. It was already morning.

"Wow, that went fast," Kida said as she rubbed her eyes. She yawned and then stretched, looking around the dusty old basement.

She jumped onto a few boxes when she heard sirens coming from outside. She looked though the window to see what it was coming from.

Police cars were passing the window, frantically screaming and flashing their lights.

Kida sighed. "I am _not _going back out there!! This place is crazy!" She said as she turned, about to jump off the boxes.

Kida stopped, her ears wiggled as she heard a woman screaming.

She looked back and saw a woman backing up on the top of a building. Was there someone trying to push her off?!

"I can't keep playing the hero!" Kida said, annoyed. "This is ridiculous!"

The woman was suddenly pushed off!

"Crap!!"

Kida couldn't help herself. She's half human and couldn't bear to watch someone die knowing she could help but chose not to.

She quickly busted out the door and up the steps. She ran directly under the woman as she kept falling. She then jumped high into the air with her arms out wide. She caught the woman then landed.

"You're alright now la…dy!!" When Kida finally took a look at the woman she noticed something. It wasn't a woman! It was a doll! This whole thing was at trap!

Kida was suddenly surrounded by the Navy men. Kida sighed. "I had to help the citizen," she said to herself as she let go of the doll and crossed her arms.

* * *

Whooo!! huh? wut u think? huh? lol, READ REVIEW AND RETURN WHOO


	5. The Navy Trap

I dont' know about you, but i LOVED this chapter!! ENJOY!!

* * *

**Chapter: 5**** – The Navy Trap**

"Why don't you just come quietly and we won't have to act forcefully!" A man said.

"Come quietly to where!?" Kida questioned.

"We need to ask you some questions!" He said.

"Look, I didn't do _anything _to you people! Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"You froze all our Navy soldiers!"

"That's because they attacked me!" Kida shouted.

"You're a monster and you need to be taken care of!" The man yelled.

Kida crossed her arms angrily. "If I'm a monster then how did you predict that I'd save this little doll of yours?"

Everyone fell silent and looked at each other.

Kida smiled. She suddenly froze. She began noticing people crowding around, wondering what was happening. Even a few cars were staring and accidentally running into other cars, not too much thought.

Kida's ears wiggled.

"Mommy, what's happening?" A little boy from across the street said.

"I don't know sweetheart," the mother said, taking his hands.

Kida looked sad, she remembered her own mom caring for her like that, and she didn't want to cry in front of all these people.

Kida looked at the boys sad and scared face, she hoped it wasn't about her.

"I warn you, if you act now we will fire!" The man called.

Kida began looking around, noticing the clouds beginning to get darker and form together.

"Don't try to escape either! You're an easy target and won't be missed!"

_There's a storm coming, _she thought.

Then out of no where a bolt of lightning struck the top of a building. Bricks started collapsing to the ground.

Kida gasped. One large brick was heading for the boy and the mother, they would be killed and they didn't even see it!

Kida looked back at the man; he didn't take his eyes off of her.

Kida smiled, remembering his last comment.

"Just try it!!"

Kida jumped into the air then kicked off the building behind her, heading for the boy and his mother.

"Should we fire sir?" A man asked the leader.

"No! There's a mother and a kid there!"

"But what if she kills them! Or keeps them captive so we can't hurt her!?" Another man said.

"Hold your fire until I say so!" The leader said.

Right before the huge brick came crumbling down; Kida dove for the two and managed to get them both out of the way before it hit them.

"Thank you Miss," the boy said with a smile.

Kida smiled back.

The mother on the other hand didn't thank her. She noticed Kida looked different and quickly pulled her son away before anything else happened.

"Mommy, she saved us!"

"Come on honey!" The mother said leaving in fright.

Kida sighed sadly.

"Fire!!"

Her ears wiggled as she heard the loud popping sounds of a gun fire.

Without looking, she quickly jumped into the air and began jumped around everywhere to dodge the bullets. She was glad they weren't quick.

Kida landed on cars then kept jumped, from one side of the street to the other.

She suddenly stopped. Her eyes open wide.

In once brief second, she didn't move or blink. She then collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"What happened!?" The leader wondered.

"I shot her with a sleeping dart," the man behind her said.

"Great job soldier. Come on, let's get her into a straight jacket before she wakes up," the leader said as he walked over to her and helped some of his men to lift her.

When Kida woke up she was in a large white room with only one door. No windows, no tables, no nothing. She was lying on the floor with a jacket around her chest; her hands crossed tightly.

"What the hell is this thing!?" Kida shouted, trying to pull her arms apart.

"It's called a straight jacket," said a voice as the door to the room opened.

Kida glared at the man as he walked in with his advisor.

"The Navy, that's us, are allowed to add special things to it. So from where you are strapped, you can't use any of the power that you have," Hogan said.

"Oh really?" Kida chuckled. "You sorry suckers don't know what you're getting into," she said as she sucked in air then blew out wind and ice at Hogan, blasting him back against the wall.

His advisor helped him up.

"Since I can't seal your mouth up because I need to ask you questions, I'll let that one slide," Hogan said, looking at Kida's clever smile. "Go get me a chair."

"And while you're at it, fetch me some water," Kida joked.

The advisor walked out with an angry look on his face. He came back in with his chair and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hogan sat in the chair and stared at Kida.

Kida scooted her way to the corner so she could lean on the wall across from the door.

"I'm Hogan, what's your name?"

Kida didn't answer; she just glared at Hogan silently.

"We're no going to get anywhere if you don't cooperate."

"Why would I cooperate with a human?" Kida suddenly said.

"So you're saying you are not a human?" Hogan asked.

"Well I'm half human."

"Interesting."

"What? You're not writing this down?"

"No, there's no need for that," Hogan said, knowing that there was a camera at the corner of the room.

"Sure, there isn't," Kida said, annoyed.

Hogan sighed. "Just tell me y our name. Unless you want me to call you it."

Kida growled angrily. "My name is Kida! Ok!?"

"Well Kida. You said you were half human; what's the other half?"

Kida didn't answer.

"Why do you refuse to cooperate?" Hogan asked.

"Why do you still let your mother dress you!?" Kida shouted.

Hogan took a deep breath, trying not to get angry with Kida's comment. "I'm warning you, don't tempt me."

"Tempt you to do what?" Kida said in skepticism.

Hogan stood up and walked out the door. A few seconds later he walked back in holding a button. He shut the door and sat back down.

That's when Kida realized. She quickly looked down and gasped. The P-Modulator was gone!

She quickly brought her knees to her chest in fright.

"Now, what's your other half?"

Kida didn't answer. She was only worried about the P-Modulator.

"I'd answer if I were you," Hogan said as he slowly pushed the button and held it.

Kida's heart stopped as the straight jacket suddenly started electrocuting her! "AAHH!!" She gritted her teeth to stop screaming from the pain. But her moaning was just as loud. The shock never stopped! She tried to breathe but only felt more pain! When would it end!?

Hogan finally let go of the button.

Kida began breathing heavily with her eyes closed, and then suddenly fell over on her side, still making uncomfortable sounds of pain. Her stomach feeling sick.

"Had enough?" Hogan said.

Kida was silent, and didn't move, only from the breathing.

"Now what's your other half?!"

Kida kept breathing heavily but didn't answer.

"Don't make me push this button again," Hogan said. He then heard Kida mumble something but couldn't hear her. "What?"

"I'm a half demon," Kida repeated.

"So you are half human and half demon?"

Kida kept breathing loudly.

"Interesting."

Kida looked up at him. She then struggled to get up and took a deep, deep breath to calm down, not wanting to feel that strong pain again.

"I don't think you've realized this but while you were out we ran a few tests on you," Hogan admitted.

"You mean like experimenting on me!?" Kida said, getting angry again.

"If you put it like that, then yet."

"You're lucky I was knocked out!"

"And why's that?"

"Because I attacked the last person who experimented on me. And let's just say, I wasn't myself!" Kida said.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Would you like to know," Kida said.

"Wouldn't you like to know what we found out?"

Kida's eyes widened.

Hogan smiled. "I think we'll pick this up tomorrow," Hogan said as he stood.

"Wait!"

Hogan opened the door then froze.

"You stole something from me! The P-Modulator!"

"Is that what that little device is called?"

"Please! You have to give it back to me! I'm the only one who can handle it!"

Hogan smiled then walked out the door.

"HOGAN!!"


	6. The Mystery

Hey!! Here's Ch. 6!! Sry, its short...ran out a ideas for him, but keep reading! It's gettin good!!

* * *

**Chapter: 6**** – The Mystery**

Tekei opened his eyes and immediately began shivering. He looked at the straps around his body. They were frozen ice. He quickly pulled and broke loose.

He got off his bed and opened the glass door to the lab where Kida was once in.

Tekei was shocked when he saw every human frozen solid. He suddenly saw the sign that said HCD. He read what is meant.

"Humans Capture Demons." Tekei wondered if there were more demons in this building.

He walked over to a frozen human, sitting at a computer. He pushed him and his rolling chair to the side and looked at the computer. He saw Kida's DNA. It was blue! Frozen solid. He began typing, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Oh my gosh! Her DNA and molecules are that of a demon! But how did she trigger it?" Tekei said to himself.

He kept typing, trying to find out more. "Kida, what happened to you?" He said quietly.

_Sniff, sniff. _"Her sent is fresh," he said, once he finished up with the computer, he followed Kida's sent.

He ran and kept going; running faster and faster, much faster then Kida had gone; until he finally came to The Fountain. He stopped. He looked around. "Her sent stops here. Where'd she go?!" He didn't see her anywhere.

He turned around his ears wiggled. He turned back to the fountain. "I need to find her but I also need to find out the mystery of HCD," he said. "If I don't do something now then more could show up and I won't be able to handle them." He sighed. "I'm sorry Kida," he said as he jet forward, back to the building.

"So I was right. They _are_ keeping more demons locked up in here," Tekei said looking at all the demons strapped on beds unconscious. "But why do they need to experiment on demons?"

Tekei kept looking around; disgusted by the hideous and nasty things that were done to the demons. He didn't even think they were unconscious. He later finds out that every one of them were dead.


	7. The Demon in Me

This one was cool! A lot more action! But the next one is a lot more surprises!! KEEP READING! AND REVIEW!!

* * *

**Chapter: 7**** – The Demon in Me**

_Once all the humans had been frozen, Kida walked over to Tekei, unconscious in his bed, strapped down. Kida's eye brows went down as she froze his straps for him to break loose then ran._

_When she was no longer angry she soon slowed down, defrosting then collapsing on the ground._

A bright light shined in her face, she instantly woke up. Finding herself sitting up against the wall, the straight jacket still secure around her body.

She looked at who had entered the room but couldn't, the light was so bright, she couldn't even keep her eyes open.

She felt herself being lifted by two men, she didn't know where she was going but soon felt a bed on her back and straps from one side of the bed reaching to the other side and strapping her in.

"No." Kida spoke so lightly they could barley hear her. "Don't."

"Whoa! She's awake!?" A man said as he saw her moving her head.

"Then go get another sleeping dart," Hogan said.

"Ho…gan."

Hogan looked at Kida's closed eye lids.

She leaned her head to the left, where she had heard Hogan's voice. "Don't…I'll…kill…you."

Hogan looked at the computer that was connected to her body. Her heart rate was increasing fast. "What's going on?"

"Sir! We're ready for the incision," a man said.

_Incision?! _Kida thought, growing scared.

_Her body temperature is getting colder. Colder then normal, _Hogan thought as he looked at the computer.

"Please…I...warn…you…don't," Kida said softly and slowly.

Hogan stared at her; her eyes were slightly open. They were open enough for her to see Hogan's face and his expression.

"Ok, where do you want?" A man holding a needle said.

Kida set her eyes on the needle, her heart suddenly pounded massively. Fright and anger was showing through her red eyes.

"Hogan?" The man said after he didn't answer.

Hogan was staring at Kida; her eyes were opening more each second. Her breathing was increasing.

Since Hogan didn't give the man an answer, he decided to do it himself. He walked up to the bed and grabbed Kida's arm about to stick the needle in.

"No!" Hogan shouted.

Before the needle could go in, her arm turned to ice. The needle bent when it reached the hard surface.

Soon, Kida's eyes opened wider then ever. Her red eyes turning blue, even the white part. Everything on her turned to solid ice.

Everyone began backing away in fright as Kida's straps and straight jacket froze instantly. She then broke free and sat up. She glared at Hogan. "Where's the P-Modulator?" She asked in a deep voice.

Hogan frighteningly pointed with his left hand.

Kida followed his point to a table in front of her. She got off the bed and walked over to it. It was connected to a few wires. She quickly grabbed it then took it off the wires.

She suddenly looked at the men around her; they weren't moving but shaking with fear, hoping that she wouldn't attack them.

"Do you think I'm not going to hurt you because I'm a half demon?" Kida said to the men.

They didn't answer but she could see that they nodded slightly through their shaking bodies. Kida smiled. "Too bad I'm not a half demon anymore." She grabbed the blue ear plugs on the table and put them in her ears. She then pressed the button on the P-Modulator and everyone around her fell to the floor from the loud noise the device made.

Kida let go of the button and noticed that Hogan had quickly thrown cotton in his ears and hid behind a desk.

Kida walked over to him as he stood up, staring blankly at her.

"You can't hurt me with that," he said.

"True," Kida said as she put the ear pieces and device in her case around her neck. "However, I do have something else I can use," she said holding up her fist.

"Tell me, are you a demon? Are you taking over Kida's body when she gets angry or scared?" Hogan asked. "Did someone create you?"

Kida was silent but was staring at him angrily.

"Do you wish to retake control Kida? I can help you," he paused. "I can save you."

In order to change Kida back is to calm her down. Hogan knew that and that's exactly what he did.

Kida was actually calmed down. Her ice suddenly started fading away; until she was back to normal. She then fell to her knees, feeling very weak.

"Are you out of energy?" Hogan asked.

Kida slowly nodded her head.

"Good." Hogan brought his hand from behind his back and zapped Kida with a taser.


	8. Run!

WOO!! LOL! I'm getting really excited! This is getting awesome!! Keep reading! It's getting better!! Wait till you see the surprise at the end!! NO PEEKING!! LOL

* * *

**Chapter: 8**** – Run!**

Hogan crouched down next to Kida on the ground; he held the taser to her. "This is called a taser. It's meant to render a human unconscious with its powerful electrical shock. Seeing you're a half demon you didn't go out that easily."

Kida started getting up but barley managed. "My body is built differently. I can take a lot more damage then an ordinary human," she said on her knees.

"Well you won't have that much power if I zap you more then once," Hogan said as he shot her again.

"AH!" Kida fell back to the ground.

Hogan walked over her. "You know, it was really stupid of you to come here."

"I didn't mean to," Kida said. "It was an accident."

"Oh an accident! How so?"

"I fell!?"

"Fell where?" Hogan asked.

Kida was on her knees but didn't answer.

"You know, I'm getting really sick of this little game of yours. Now you need to stop being such a wretch! And answer some of my questions! Where did you fall?"

Kida grabbed the desk and tried to pull herself up but only slid.

Hogan walked over and crouched next to her. He grabbed her white shirt and held her close. "Where did you come from!?"

Kida slapped his hand away then grabbed his neck. "Another dimension!" She then pushed him so far that he was knocked into the table across the room.

Kida finally managed to stand, but balanced on the desk to her left.

Hogan stood. "In the past or future?" He asked as if she didn't throw him across the room.

"Past."

"How far?"

"500 years in the past!!"

"But that device on your neck is so highly advanced. How did you come to possess it? Or produce it?" Hogan said curiously.

"I didn't make it; someone else made it, a boy."

"What's his name?"

"He's the creator of technology…Tekei," Kida answered.

Hogan froze. "You mean the famous Tekei Kutashay from Japan?"

Kida looked at him strangely, wondering how he knew him.

"Then you must be his wife, Kida Kutashay! I'm such a fan of your work!"

"His what!?" Kida froze.

"What a discovery!"

"Wait! How do you even know about him?"

"We know all about the famous people from the past."

"Well then, let me be the first to say…you are _not _getting an autograph!!" Kida suddenly grabbed her sword as it instantly turned to ice. She swung once and let ice fly from her sword.

Hogan jumped out of the way. He turned back to Kida who was already running away.

Hogan quickly ran to the desk she was leaning on and pressed a button that said _emergency army_.

And so the war began.

Kida ran down a long hallway and out of the building as fast as she could. With her sword in her left hand and holding her stomach with her right. When she got out she realized that she wasn't in the city. She was in wide open desert near the beginning of the city. There was sand, hills and tents outside. Just over the hill she could see the city.

She headed for the hill and immediately saw a huge tank headed her way.

"What the hell is that!!"

Kida quickly backed away and turned to the other direction. But men started pouring out of the tents holding up guns to Kida!

Kida growled and hurried the way of the tank. She froze when a huge gun was aimed at her. When she heard it loading she quickly jumped backwards as it exploded in front of her. She had no where else to go and soon the men started firing their guns at her. She quickly jumped into the air and onto the tank then over it. She was shocked to see more tanks down the hill headed her way!

She started jumped and freezing a couple but she just kept feeling weak. She jumped towards the city and saw that the tanks behind her were turning around!

"Damn it!" She shouted.

She turned to take a deep breath as the tanks were rolling her way very slowly.

Then suddenly a black ball with a burning string on it was rolled to her feet. She picked it up confusingly and chuckled.

"NO!!"

Kida turned to her left and sheathed her sword.

Sam was standing on the side of the road!

"Throw it away! Now! It'll kill you!" He warned as the bomb light was getting closer and closer.

"What are you talking about?" Kida shouted back. She looked back at the bomb as it exploded in her face. "AAHH!!" She was blasted backwards unconscious.

Sam ran over to her. He dragged her to the right side of the road in a dark alley behind some buildings. He put her head on his lap and looked at her deeply. "She's not human," he said to himself, slightly touching Kida's dog ears.

Kida suddenly squeezed her eyes then opened them slightly.

"You're awake, that's good. I was hoping that wouldn't have hurt you badly," Sam said.

"Why?"

"Well, because you saved me. So I'm returning the favor."

Kida smiled and began to sit up. "AH!"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't move my arm!" She held her right arm painfully as it began gushing blood.

"It was the hand you held the bomb with, so the explosion must have broken it," Sam explained.

"Damn it!" Kida shouted angrily. She grabbed the side of the wall with her left hand and pulled herself up as the tanks were reaching the city. "It's time to end this."

"You're planning to fight them?!" Sam said as he stood.

"What else am I supposed to do? I won't die that easily. I won't kill them either, just injure them bad enough to let them know that I will _not _loose to pathetic humans!"

Sam was silent as he was learning a lot about Kida. A lot he could use in his story.

"But I do need you to do something for me."

"Sure, anything."

Kida drew her right sword with her left hand. "Take out my other sword," she said to Sam.

Sam nodded and took out her sword.

"Good, now put it together with my other one."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Kida said; her voice and energy lowering by the second.

Sam obeyed and put the two swords together. He was completely baffled that they started glowing right before his eyes! They formed together and made one huge sword! "Oh my god!!"

Kida took it with one hand and walked out in the open as the tanks met her there. "It's time to end this you bastards!!" She shouted as she held the sword above her head. "DARK DRAGON!!"

The black power from her sword was not as powerful as it would have been if she held the sword with both hands, but it was powerful enough to take down every tank and even explode some of the close ones.

She took a deep breath then kneeled, with her sword in the ground.

Sam ran over to her. "Come on, we need to get you to a hospital!"

"NO! I don't trust any human in this world! Just get me bandages to stop the bleeding and I will heal myself!" Kida shouted.

"But that injury will not heal on its own you need medicine!" Sam said, his head on her back.

"How many times do I have to tell you damn humans!? My body is different then yours! I will heal faster!!" Kida shouted.

Sam stared at her silently. "I know where you can go." He took her left arm and put it around his shoulder and began walking her away from the tanks.

When Kida woke up she didn't recognize where she was. She was on a bed, and for once she was not strapped down. Her shirt sleeve was off her right arm and she saw her arm bandaged all the way. There were even a few other bandages on some cuts on her body. She sat up. She was in an empty black room, the lights were out.

"I must have fallen asleep." She got up and walked out of the room.

"Oh, hey, how are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Fine. Where am I?" Kida asked.

"My place. I live alone here. Just got separated with my wife, never had kids, so I'm a loner, looking for ways around the world, trying to make a good impression with my boss," Sam said, explaining his life. "What about you?" He asked, hoping to learn more about her.

Kida sat down at the table as he ate and was silent.

"What's your story?"

"None of your business."

"Oh come on, you can trust me. You saved me, I saved you. We're friends. I won't hurt you anything. I only wish to help," Sam said.

Kida sighed. "I don't know if I can trust anyone here. Every time I let my guard down on someone, they just come back and try to kill me." Kida chuckled. "Just like back at my time."

"What time period are you from?" Sam asked.

Kida looked at him seriously. "500 years in the past."

Sam was shocked. "Wow. So why'd you come here?"

"It was an accident. I was having ordinary fights back at my time and found this fountain that was some kind of portal the transported me here. Trust me, if I knew what that thing could do, I would have never come here. This place is worse then Japan," Kida explained.

"So wait, let me get this straight. You live in Japan 500 years in the past right?"

Kida nodded. "There was another portal called the Bone Eaters Well in my time that transported me to this time but in Japan. For some reason that fountain transported me to the other side of the world."

"Maybe because you were on the other side in your time that made your travel to a different side when you found that fountain," Sam said.

Kida was silent.

"I wonder why the Navy wants to kill you," Sam said.

"Probably because they think I'm bad; because I'm half demon."

"Half demon?"

"Yeah. I'm a half demon. Half human and half demon," Kida said. "Hey, what time is it?"

Sam looked at his watch. "8:00AM."

"Wow, it's early." Kida yawned.

"You must be tired," Sam said. "Get some rest, that guest room is empty, the one you were just in."

"Ok, thanks," Kida said standing and walking to the door.

"Your welcome."

Once Kida was gone Sam picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"General Hogan, it's me again."

"Sam?"

"Kida's at my place. I got my story, just like you said I could do. Now what?"

"Now, you bring her in," Hogan answered.

"Wait! I can't, she trusts me, I can't bring her to you."

"Then we'll come to you."

"Wait sir! Please promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't hurt her!"

Hogan was silent. "I can't make you that promise." He said as he hung up.

* * *

Told you there would be more surprises in this one!! WHOO!! REVIEW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!


	9. Take Down

Sorry it took longer this time guys! i REALLY didn't know what to write! I sure hope you like this one! I did! And this time, i have more ideas for ch. 10! KEEP READING! AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!! SEE U AT THE BOTTOM!!

* * *

**Chapter: 9**** – Take Down**

Kida woke up in the same dark filled room. Was it dark because she had slept through the day or because there was no windows? The only light was coming from under to door; the light leading into the hallway.

Kida got out of bed and headed for the door. She opened it but instantly closed it. She opened it a crack to hear the voices outside her room.

"Ok Sam, where is she?"

"Hold on Hogan," Sam said.

Kida gasped after hearing both names.

"I've changed my mind."

"We had a deal Sam!" Hogan yelled

"That creature is harmless!"

"That _thing _is a monster! It has powers! And I'm going to destroy it before it can destroy us!" Hogan announced.

"You can't do that! She has done nothing wrong! She hasn't hurt anyone! Ever since she came here she's done nothing but help people or try to get away from you!" Sam argued.

"She froze all my men! If they weren't defrosted in time, she could have killed them! What do you call that!?"

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you weren't chasing her, now would it?" Sam said smartly.

"You will regret deceiving me!" Hog reached into his back pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Bomb the house!"

"What!? Hogan no! I live here!" Sam pleaded.

"You put this on yourself Sam! If you don't tell me where you're hiding her then your house will burn in flames!" Hogan shouted over the loudness of the explosions on the west side of the house.

"I-I can't!!" Sam screamed.

"You wretch!!" Hogan yelled, slapping Sam so hard that it knocked him to the floor.

"I will find her myself!" Hogan went in the opposite direction.

"No! Hogan! Please don't!" Sam shouted, acting as if Hogan was going the right way.

Once he was gone, Sam quickly stood and headed for the room Kida was in. He barged in and almost shouted frightfully from Kida's cold and angry glare as she stood directly in front of him with her arms crossed at her chest.

"That was an interesting conversation you just had," Kida said.

"You heard!"

Kida was silent.

_BAM!!_

Another explosion shook the whole house!

"You were planning to betray me!? You made me trust you and you were going to turn me in!!" Kida shouted ferociously.

"I was!"

Kida froze.

"If we hadn't talked like we did then I would have turned you in to Hogan. But I didn't! I'm sorry! I just wanted to know you for my job and now it won't even matter because I couldn't write the story within three days and _now _I have no place to live and–"

"What's your name?" Kida suddenly asked, interrupting his tragic moment.

Sam looked at her sadly. "Sam."

"I'm Kida."

"Do you trust me again?" Sam asked.

"For now," Kida said, narrowing her eyes.

Sam smiled.

_BAM!!_

"We've gotta get outta here!" Kida shouted.

"This way!!" Sam shouted, grabbing Kida's wrist and pulling her to the back door. "Ok! This is the only way out! You have to trust me!!"

"What!?"

_BAM!!_

Both ducked from the explosions that were now getting closer to the back. Fire rose all around them, heating the room and burning everything.

"What's down there!?" Kida asked, frightened.

"Trust me!!" Sam took her wrist and pulled.

Unexpectedly, Hogan showed up in front of them. They both quickly backed away.

"You thought you could escape me!!" Hogan shouted, taking out a taser and pushing the button, showing them the electricity. He got ready to strike Sam but Kida got in the way!

The taser zapped her and she instantly fell to the ground.

"Kida!" Sam shouted, kneeling by her. "Why'd you do that!?"

"Get out of here," Kida said softly.

Sam's eyes widened.

"Now, you still have a chance. Go!" She whispered.

Right as Hogan knelt by Kida, Sam crawled backwards then ran.

Hogan grabbed the front of Kida's shirt and held her close.

"Protecting humans are we? I thought you didn't like humans."

"I don't!" Kida said angrily. "But I can't fight who I am. I can't fight the human blood that runs through my vanes. I can't help but save them. But I despise their week selves. And I despise _you!_" Kida punched Hogan hard in the left cheek bone with her injured arm.

"AH!" She screamed as she grabbed it and quickly stood. She then reached into her clear case around her neck. She took out her blue ear plugs and stuck them into her ears. Then took out the P-Modulator.

"W-what are you doing!?" Hogan shouted.

"Finally giving you what you deserve!" Kida yelled as she held the button to Hogan's ear and pressed the button.

"Noo!!" He shouted as he became paralyzed.

Kida put the P-Modulator and the plugs back into the plastic case around her neck and walked the other way.

She stopped. She turned back to Hogan. Was she truly evil enough to leave him there to die? Could she live, knowing that she killed a human?

She grew sad and confused as the fire rose and explosions soon began taking down the house.

One last explosion and the house came tumbling down.

Through the misty smoke from the fire, Kida popped out with Hogan in her arms.

She regrets saving Hogan, but if she hadn't, and let him die, she would regret it more. Besides, his men would never let her live it down.

Kida landed and set Hogan on the ground. Instantly, the men working for Hogan who had burnt down the house charged at Kida and forced her arms behind her back, creating major pain for her right arm.

"Ah! Hey! I saved your boss! He would be dead if I hadn't! Get off me!!" Kida shouted, forcing against the men.

The men were even grabbing Sam who had gotten out a long time ago but finally showed his face.

Jimmy suddenly walked up in front of him. "Oh and by the way…you're fired!!"

"Jimmy! I'm sorry! I couldn't–"

"You couldn't get me the story in time, you took the story from the news and you were working with the creature the whole time!!" Jimmy shouted. "Take him away!"

"No wait! Please! Give me another chance!" Sam shouted at Jimmy behind him.

"That's it!! I…HAVE…HAD IT!!" Kida screamed as her eyes glowed bright blue!

She quickly swung her arms around, flipped the two men holding them.

More men started running after her, Kida instantly punched them out.

Her ears wiggled, she heard a gun loading behind her. She quickly turned around as the trigger was pulled. She held out her hand and froze the bullet before it hit. The ice was connected to the top of the gun so he couldn't shoot anymore.

Kida then did a round house kick to his ribs, knocking the wind right out of him and sending him to the floor!

She froze a couple more coming after her with guns and punched the men holding Sam.

A large, lasting shock from a taser made Kida fall to the floor.

"AH!!"

Someone had stepped on her bandaged right arm, making pain rise everywhere!

Kida looked up the best that she could, with her body turned the opposite way on the floor facing down.

She gasped.

"You thought a little toy from the past could pursue me!?" Hogan yelled angrily.

"You're lucky your 15 minutes are up you cheating, lying bastard! AH!!" Kida gritted her teeth as Hogan pressed harder on her arm.

She tried to push his arm off with her other hand but he only pushed harder.

"You thought you could beat me!? No one _has _or ever _will _beat me!" Hogan hollered. "And now, I'm going to make you pay for everything that you put me through. You're not going to escape me this time girl! No one will save you! And I'll make sure that we do this nice and slowly, to make you suffer the pain!!"

"Ugh!!" Kida grunted, trying to push on the ground to stand, but she couldn't fight the pain rushing through her arm. She could feel the blood pumping through her bandage.

"One last zap should put you out!" Hogan said, zapping Kida with the taser.

* * *

Me again!! HII!! LOL!! so wut you think!! Like it!? i sure hope so! Let me know in a review!! see you next time!!


	10. The Gathering

Hey guys!! this was a pretty awesome chapter! i really liked it!! Hope you think so too!!

I'd like to thank : **Sakura Lisel** For the awesome review!!

* * *

**Chapter: 10**** – The Gathering**

Kida and Sam had been taken to the men's headquarters. They locked Sam in a cell at the bottom of the building and had Kida with them in the laboratory.

Kida was on another white bed with many men surrounding her, doing so many things at once.

"Hold her hair!" A man called.

"Tape her mouth shut!"

"Hurry! She'll be waking up any minute!!"

Everyone did as instructed; doing as much as they could before Kida awoke.

"Sir, won't this make her angry, thus causing her to change into a demon?" A man asked Hogan as he stood by Kida's feet.

"Yes, which is why I created these machines," Hogan said, putting his hand on the one on Kida's right side. "You see, in our last encounter with her demon side I noticed that the transformation started at her hands.

So I've attached this machine to her hand so that when the demon tries to come out, tit won't be able to. It'll be trapped between Kida's body and this machine, and soon will be sucked out of her body forever," Hogan explained.

"So you're doing her a favor?" The man asked.

Hogan thought about his statement for a moment. "No. I'm going _us _a favor."

"Us, sir?"

"Without that demon then we can make her suffer like we planned. We can do what ever we want to her. Even dissect her, to find out what makes her tick!" Hogan announced. "And since this arm is broken and the other one is numbed, she won't be able to force her arms out of the machines."

"Nice one sir," the man said with a smile.

They both turned to Kida as her eyes squeezed.

"Finally," Hogan said with an evil smile.

Kida's eyes opened wide, glad that there was no light beaming down on her like every other time. She immediately got angry and began moving her body; but couldn't move her arms. She couldn't speak, only mumble. Her legs were pinned as well as her chest and waist. She couldn't move.

Hogan walked over to her face.

Kida growled.

"You know, there are certain things that I'm not permitted to do to humans, but fortunately, you're not human," he said, putting on some gloves like a doctor. "And one of those things is doing surgery without putting you to sleep first."

Kida's eyes widened.

Hogan held out his hand as one of his men placed a sharp knife in his hand.

Another man put a blue, paper mask around his nose and mouth and tied it behind his head.

Hogan ripped her shirt down the middle of her stomach. "Wow, you're skinny," he said seeing her stomach moving fast in fright. He looked up at her. "You ready?"

Kida's heart pounded massively loud. Tears stung in her eyes. She knew she was going to die, why try to hide it? She looked up at the ceiling then closed her eyes. She then tightened them as she felt the cold sharpness of the knife hit her stomach, filling pain spread throughout her entire body.

The knife dug deep into her skin until it hit the bone. Being a half demon allows her to survive from severe wounds such as a stab with a sword or a knife, but she probably wouldn't last long after her whole stomach is cut open.

Kida's eyes suddenly burst open; her eyes were like two crystal clear pools of blue. Soon even the whiteness in her eyes turned bright blue.

Her wrists were slightly showing, her hands were in the machine.

The men could see the blue ice trying to pass through her arms but only went into the machine.

"Sir! It's working!" A man called to Hogan.

Hogan stopped what he was doing and looked over at the machine; it was shaking.

"It's overloading sir!"

"Time to Release," Hogan said, walking over to the machine and turned a notch.

A tube that connects the machine to an even bigger machine started glowing blue, as well as the machine holding Kida's left hand.

"The demons is being passed through the tubes into this bigger machine and will soon be forced together and form an energy orb that I can use to increase my _own _power!" Hogan announced.

"Sir! What's happening!?" A man called.

Hogan looked back at the machine. It was done absorbing the demon, but now it was absorbing something else, something red.

"It looks like the machine is sucking up Kida's energy now! Excellent! That is a discovery I'd never thought I'd make! Now I will be even _more _powerful!!" Hogan shouted happily.

The machine was sucking the life from Kida! She started fading, darker and weaker.

Her blue eyes disappeared but not back to red, they faded into a bright white, her head tilted to the left. Kida had died.

"Now for the finale!" Hogan shouted as he walked over to the large machine containing all her power.

He detached the cords and stuck them into his body. "Now!! I will have ultimate power!!" He yelled as he pushed the button, draining the power from the machine to himself.

* * *

So wut you think!? Awsomeness!! Totally!! WHOO!! Send a review!!


	11. The Demon

Hey guys!! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, 1.) i had NO idea what to write and 2.) my computer broke down so it took even longer to put it in. But it's here and i can't wait to find out what you all think about it! Let me know in a review! ENJOY!!

* * *

**Chapter: 11**** – The Demon**

Hogan had escaped through the roof of the building; leaving his men behind.

All of his men had already left the room. One last person stood in front of Kida with half the lights off. He had come in a half hour after the whole insurant had happened; confused on how it happened and crying that it had.

Tekei didn't want this for Kida; he didn't want her to end up here, killed by insane humans and suffer a tragic death she was not supposed to have.

Now standing in front of her, he felt like killing himself, or at least give her his power for his life and his love.

But standing in front of her dead body gave him no other reason to not kill himself. What would his life be without her?

He looked around for something to use, surprised at all the technology in the room. All he could find that he recognized was a knife. It had Kida's blood on it.

Tekei looked back at Kida, searching for blood. He moved a side of her shirt and saw where the dagger had dug into her stomach.

He picked up the knife and teared some more. He then angrily stuck it into the machine holding Kida's right arm, accidentally opening the hatch that held her arm. Once it released, Kida's arm dropped.

Tekei held it, feeling it and the bandage around it. "It's broken," he said softly, feeling the bone cut in half by her forearm.

He observed the machine that had held it closely, wondering what it did. He observed every detail. "So, t his thing absorbed Kida's energy." He followed the tube connected to it until he came to the bigger machine. "And it traveled through here," he said observing the bigger machine. He saw the two cords practically destroyed; the electricity and power that had passed through it had destroyed them and burnt them. He touched them then pulled away, they were hot. "Someone took the power and placed it in them self. And by the looks of it, it wasn't long ago." He looked up at the ceiling where a light from the sun came shining through. "He escaped."

Tekei instantly jumped through the hole and landed on the top of the roof. He could see the electricity and power blasts coming from the middle of the city.

Tekei's eyes narrowed, his eye brows lowered. "I'm going to avenge Kida's death!" She said, jumping forward, towards Hogan.

Once he was gone a light from the machine that had held Kida's right arm began glowing blue! The dagger had activated something from the inside!

The one on her left was now glowing and soon, something began traveling though the tubes that connected to the big machine that slowly lit blue as well.

Back in the city, Tekei saw Hogan destroying everything and hollering things like 'make me your Ruler or I'll destroy you all!'

He landed on the top of a building and watched as he began speaking again.

"Why do you run humans! The more you resist! The more of you die!!" Hogan shouted shooting a blue light over the entire city.

"Oh no!" Tekei told himself. "He's putting up a barrier around the city to keep the humans inside!" He stood and watched at the barrier got bigger and bigger. "I've never seen such a large barrier before!"

"Why? Does it frighten you!?"

Tekei gasped and quickly turned to Hogan, floating in the air. He floated towards him and landed on the building with Tekei. "So you must be a friend of Kida's. You look like her you know. You must be the famous Tekei Kutashay!"

"How do you know me!?" Tekei shouted angrily.

"You are the creator of Technology, are you not?"

Tekei was silent.

"Are you from 500 years in the past as well? Are you a half demon too!!"

Tekei growled angrily.

"Why don't you answer!? Are you scared? Are you weak? Are you angry?"

"Shut up! You killed Kida! I will avenge her death!!" Tekei called.

"Oh yes, the half demon girl! The one you love I presume!" Hogan said with a smile. "Come at me then." He paused. "What tricks to you have up your sleeves?"

Tekei instantly drew his sword and held it in front of him.

Hogan grinned. "Let's finish this!"

"Gladly!" Tekei shouted as he charged forward.

Hogan drew his own sword and held it up as Tekei slammed his blade on Hogan's. Light shined everywhere as their power forced on the other. Hogan's power was more stronger so it pushed Tekei back, far to the other side of the building.

Tekei struggled to stand. He growled.

The huge machine was becoming filled with something, something glowing blue! The two machines that held Kida's hands were sending power into the big machine!

Soon Kida's body began glowing!

Hogan walked over to Tekei who was sitting up. He chuckled. "Did you actually believe that your power could stop my own? I'm invincible!!" Hogan held up his sword and slammed it down!

Tekei quickly held his own blade to block the attack but he could barley hold it. The power was as strong as electricity and he couldn't survive from _that! _

His blade was getting closer to his body as he got closer to the ground.

"Why try boy!? You know you can't win!" Hogan shouted.

Kida's eyes burst open, showing their bright red anger.

"You're dead!!" Hogan screamed as he knocked Tekei's sword from his hands. He chuckled. "Say goodbye!!" He held up his sword then slammed it down, right in Tekei's chest!

Tekei's eyes widened, he suddenly couldn't breathe.

The sword was pulled from his chest but he immediately kicked Hogan away from him, sat up while holding his chest. His breathing was slow, his vision was diminishing.

_"YOU BASTARD!!"_

Tekei and Hogan looked around, wondering who had spoken. It was a loud, deep, angry voice that came from no where.

Suddenly, Hogan began glowing blue! "What's happening!?" He shouted.

_"You stole my body! Now I'm gonna steal yours!!"_

"Oh my god!!" Tekei said. "The demon in Hogan is talking!!" _It had a mind of its own? Was the body it's talking about, Kida's body? _

"NNOO!!" The demon began killing Hogan from the inside!!

Hogan's eyes widened then closed as he collapsed on the floor, motionless.

Tekei crawled over to his sword and reached for it. Something else grabbed it before he did! He looked up in astonishment. "Are you the demon that was inside Kida?"

_"Yes."_

Tekei stood. The demon was handing him his sword. He took it then sheathed it. "So I suppose you want to go back, right?"

_"Do you want me to?"_

"Hm?" Tekei was confused. The demon was acting so nice. Didn't it want to go back? To have a body?

_"I prefer not to. When I'm like this, I feel more free, I can be myself."_

"Yeah, but you can barely be seen," Tekei said.

_"I'm made of ice. That's what I want to be." _

Tekei smiled. "Sure, oh, and thanks."

The demon smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, a bright light shined from above. Tekei gasped. The demon was putting down the barrier!!

Then Tekei turned to the building Kida was in. It was glowing! Tekei turned back to the demon. "Can you help me with one last thing?"

The demon turned to him, then smiled.

"Why are her eyes open like that?" Tekei asked.

_"When I took over the man's body, I must have called hers. I was in her body once before. I'm not sure what it means now, but hold on."_

The demon then reached for the large glowing machine and let it drain back into the two machines on either side of Kida. Tekei placed Kida's right hand into the machine as the power went through her body. Kida's eyes glowed as her chest began moving.

_"I gave her some of my own power as well, to help bring her back."_

Tekei smiled. "Thank you for all of your help."

The demon nodded then disappeared into thin air. Tekei turned back to Kida as she looked at him and smiled.

He smiled big. "Kida!?"

* * *

HEY!! wut you all think?! REVIEW AND RETURN!!


End file.
